moving into murder house
by shockwave9848
Summary: A couple and their three children move to murder house can they survive or will they suffer the same curse as everyone else in the house (happens 25 years later)
1. Introduction

(This includes some cursing and violence if you don't want to read then go ahead and leave)

p.s this is my first story and please leave a comment so I know how to make it better

Now our story Begins on August 27th 2036

Kyle pov

OK so what you know so far is just a tiny bit of information if you already read about it in the newspaper. I'm here to tell you the truth and to warn you of the horrors in that house. I guess I should start by introducing myself and my family before I get into the chaos of what happened.

My name is kyle martin's I'm a 16 year old boy who loves to read and play video games. I'm 5'9 and 187 IBS. I have short sandy blond hair and look very tired because of my isonomia and on edge because of anxiety. My school record has like three or five things about stuff and I get at least c's on my report card we are also in the 10th grade. I'm a very shy kid but if someone needs help I'm not afraid to help them. Last thing there is I have a unique gift but we will get to it later.

My younger twin sister is the completely better of me. Her name is Christina martin's she loves to show off by being a amazing singer and dancer. She's 5'7 and 154 IBS. She has long bleach blond hair and is very energetic then me and is very outgoing. Don't get me started on miss goody two shoes she is get's straight A's and also has a clean record. She is outgoing she does cheerleading and other school crap. Most people say I'm my sister shadow but whatever I really don't care at least I'm not the worst of everyone in my family like my younger sister.

Now for the devils spawn to be introduced. My 14 year old sister Nichole Martin's my sworn enemy. She is a great artist even if she doesn't want to show it and loves to be a trouble maker. She's 5'3 and 129 IBS. She has super dark blond hair like our dad while we get our mom's. she is very rude and can't keep her mouth shut. She gets F's And has been expelled 3 times last being a school for trouble or very messed up kids. Most people don't try to act like she's not there which I think is making it even worse. But as it turned out it was a different reason.

Last but not least my parents Linda and Charles Martin. My mom is a home nurse while my dad is a phycologist. My mom is the same height as Cristina as dad is 6'3. Both of them are nice but when me or Nichole get in trouble mom is bad cop and dad is good cop. They never really have time for us anymore so me and Christina have raised ourselfs and try to help Nichole out which never works. Our mom tries to be there but it doesn't really work very well. We used to live in Indiana but now we live in the crazy house called murder house.

I almost forgot the most important one other cat Nala and there dog Shrimp. The cats name is nala because of christna's love of school and the dogs name is shrimp because he looks like a shrimp. Nalas is three while shrimp is five.


	2. meeting the harmons

We were finally here after a hours of waiting we are here at our new house. After dad and mom told us we were moving I have been waiting to see where we were going and this is it. This house includes of a dining room, living room,kitchin , six bedrooms,and a lot more. Right know we are choosing our rooms I got last pick of my room so I chose this nice small room with five windows a bathroom next door, of course mom and dad got the master bedroom and my sisters got bedrooms and there own bathroom.

''Why didn't chose a bigger room'' a voice said, I jumped almost out of my skin but when I turned around it was my twin ''I didn't mean to scare you'' she laughed out.

''I wasn't scared I was just startled and didn't anyone ever teach you to knock'' I kinda laughing at my self because of what she did.

''I did but no one answered so being your twin I got a feeling you might won't to talk'' she exclaimed.

''Feelings my butt you just wanted to see what I was doing'' I said. She smiled and I knew that's why she is also very nosey in my business.

''Fine if you want me to leave fine but the neighbors are here to see you and there's a girl our age and she is gorgeous'' she said laughing her head off. Eery since puberty she thinks I want to have sex with every good looking girl I see I mean its kinda true but that's not the point.

Before she left I yelled something but I can't remember we all get those times. So after that I walked downstairs to see this girl and her parents. Man my sister wasn't kidding she was gorgeous and I could guess everyone could see it because Nichol was smirking at me like she know what I wanted do to her. But then I stopped looking at her when her father looked at me it looked like he was going to murder me over and over again.

''Oh there you are Kyle this is Mr. And Mrs. Harmon and their daughter violet'' my mom said.

''Hey nice to meet you guys'' I said trying to act cool but it fooled no one.

''Hey'' she said

We are going to get to know Vivian and Ben while the you can talk to violet'' my dad said '' I mean if you want to''.

''Sure'' I said trying to said like I didn't care.

~In my room~

''Well this is my room not much here we are still waiting for everything else to get here'' I said

''Nice I like the wallpaper very dark'' she said

''Oh no this is from I think the last people who lived here'' I said

''Do you know what happened in this house'' she said with no emotion.

''Yeah the lady said 'last owners died ' or something like that'' I said.

''So what are you in to like music'' she said.

''well I like the classics like skillet and linkin park'' I said

Yeah skillet was good but linkin park kinda went down hill after they started rapping'' she said

''I agree'' I said while laughing

''Violet its time to go'' her mom said

''Okay see you later'' she said ''oh and before I forget watch out this house can cause you to go slightly crazy''.

''Bye and thanks for the warning'' I said ''I think'' I said under my breath

''Okay kids time for bed'' mom and dad said

''But its only 10:37'' Nichol yelled

''You have school tommorow and the last thing we need is you to be more cranky then usual'' dad said in a don't mess with me voice.

''Fine'' she said and slammed her door shut and one thing she should have checked is that my and the master bedroom are the only locked doors here.


	3. the discovery

I woke up to a weird feeling like people were yelling at each other. Which was weird because my dream consest of an grey people attacking this family. So I got up to check out what it was. I knew it couldn't be my parents because there were multiple voices. So I went down stairs and In the living room I saw the harmons, our maid but she looked young, and some other people. So I hid near the basement door to hear them cause they could of seen me from the stairs and I could still hear them from the living room fine.

''They are such nice people we have to scare them off '' Mrs. Harmon said

''I know but there's something going on with the boy'' violet said.

''Like what vi'' Mr. Harmon said.

''Well we I went near him I felt alive again not like on Halloween but actually alive'' she said

''Well then I guess we could see what's up with th-

All of a sudden I was grabbed from the basement I tried to scream but it covered my mouth. When I got away a guy in a rubber suit grabbed me. I wanted to yell for help but he told me to shut up with a inhuman voice.

''please don't hurt me I'm always a good kid I have never been mean or cruel in anyway'' I cried out.

''You and your family need to leave or I'll come back'' it said.

''Tate lead the poor kid alone'' she said

All of a sudden Violet voice could be heard the rubber man took off his mask to show a blond headed kid like me around our age.

Tates POV

''Sorry vi I just wanted you to stop being mad at me'' he said

''I guess I could give you a little forgiveness Tate at least your trying to help'' she said in a voice with alot of sorrow

''What's going on are you guys pulling a prank and what's with dozen people in my living room'' I said but fear could still be heard in my voice.

''Its a thing we wanted to do to mess with you guys we thought your parents would come down but instead you did'' she said

''I know your lying just tell me the truth or I'll'' I said

''Do what you can't hurt what's dead'' Tate said

''Hahaha very funny but I'm not kidding you really don't want to mess with me and what's with you guys it looks like your I don't know said the truth or somet-'' I said before I knew what he was saying was true.

''You are dead I can see it know and so was everyone else down there to'' I said

''How did you know'' they said in unision and looked at each other.

'' I don't know I can just feel it like other people are here to OK come out'' I said kinda loud

''Kyle what are you doing down here'' mom asked.

''Um'' I looked to see no one here ''I thought I heard someone in the basement so I checked and no one is here sorry mom if I woke you'' I said.

''Its OK go back to bed its 3 in the mornin '' she said

''Okay mom'' I said

When I went back to my bedroom I could feel someone here with me I told them to never have midnight discussions on school nights and went back to bed.


End file.
